Fun Times
by Resonance of Fate
Summary: The Gotei 13 have started to rebuild, finally finding a new Captain for Squad 9, and rebuilding after the Winter War, but not all of Aizen's creations have been destroyed, and this one is making copies of the Captains. OC
1. Welcome to the Rebuilt Gotei 13

I'm not a big fan of OC characters, and absolutely despise Mary-Sues, but while creating a new character for a D&D game one of my friends made a comment about my developing character being perfect for a Bleach Captain (truly random). Since then she's evolved from a half-elf monk into…well, this. She will have a lot of appearances in this story, but this story is supposed to be about the entire Gotei 13 with an emphasis on Squad 9.

And please, if Nya ever comes off as being Mary-Sue, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it.

Disclaimer: Nya is mine, but besides that everything else is not, and I make no moneys from this.

Summary: The Gotei 13 have started to rebuild, finally finding a new Captain for Squad 9, and rebuilding after the Winter War, but not all of Aizen's creations have been destroyed, and this one is making copies of the Captains.

Rating: T

Pairings: POSSIBLE Hisagi/OC (as of now I plan on only making them friends but if I feel the story goes better with them together then I'll put them together), Kyouraku/Ukitake, and maybe more later.

Warnings: Slight mentions of yaoi, maybe some slight OC bashing later on (not Nya), and OOCness later on.

And now that all that is out of the way I'll get on with the story now. (I know: Finally!)

Fun Times

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Rebuilt Gotei 13

Spring had been late in coming, and now that it was actually here not even Ukitake could bring himself to focus on his work. At least, that was his excuse for allowing Kyouraku to drag him outside for a drink and some lunch. Rangiku had shown up only a little while later, dragging Hisagi, Izuru, and Hinamori along with her. Seeing the lieutenants join the two Captains, Kiyone and Sentarō had come over as well.

"Well, if it continues at this rate you'll be hosting a party soon, Shiro-chan," Kyouraku commented lazily from his reclined position next to the white haired man, watching as Rangiku shoved a filled sake cup into Hinamori's hands.

Ukitake chuckled softly. "As long as they have fun, they deserve it."

Kyouraku opened his mouth to respond but the sudden appearance of the First Division Lieutenant interrupted him.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Chōjirō," Ukitake said politely as everyone else turned their attention to the visitor.

"Captain Ukitake," Chōjirō said with a slight bow. "There will be a Captain Proficiency Test given tomorrow and the Commander has requested your presence."

"Of course," Ukitake answered after a moment, "but who is taking it?"

"The third seat of the First Division…"

Chōjirō was cut off by Sentarō's shout of "NO!" and Kiyone's anguished scream of "Not Arakaki Nyaian!"

Ukitake looked over at his own third seated officers, startled. "That was unexpected," he muttered to Kyouraku who had sat up at the outburst.

"That evil woman!"

"There is no way that _thing_ has the appropriate attitude to be a Captain!"

"At least they're finally agreeing on something," Kyouraku muttered back.

Rangiku placed herself between the two and Chōjirō, who was looking quite upset himself that anyone would question his Captain's judgment. "The only reason you don't like her is because she said you two were detrimental to Captain Ukitake's health."

Kyouraku snorted, choking on the sip of sake he had just taken. Ukitake had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when his friend continued to cough longer than he needed in order to cover his laughter.

"Kiyone, Sentarō, enough," Ukitake ordered, stopping the argument before it could go any further. "She's not a Captain yet, she still has to pass the test."

"I wasn't aware Arakaki had achieved Bankai," Hisagi commented, ignoring the two third seats who were trying to their best to look ashamed.

"Well, I've never seen it myself, but she achieved it when she tracked that hollow down in Italy."

"I remember that incident," the Eight Division Captain said, suddenly leaning his back against Ukitake's shoulder. The other Captain barely even glanced at him. "It was actually one of Aizen's creations, right?"

"Yep!" Rangiku answered, clearly proud of her friend. "That's why the Commander didn't recall her for the Winter War."

"But Arakaki said she was happy as a third seat and didn't want a higher position because it was too much work," Izuru said. "Although, the last time I talked to her was when Shūhei was trying to recruit her into his band." Hisagi was visibly crestfallen at the mention of his failed band attempt. When Izuru realized what he had done he tried to apologize to his friend, but Hisagi assured him he was fine.

"Yes, well," Chōjirō coughed, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Captain Yamamoto wanted everything to be in place before he told Nyaian she was taking the test."

Rangiku blinked a few times as she processed the information. "So, she doesn't know yet?"

"She's probably being told about it now, actually."

To everyone's surprise Rangiku burst out laughing. "That's the way to do it." Seeing the questioning looks Kyouraku and Ukitake gave her she explained, "Nya would do everything possible to get out of this, so by not telling her until last minute the Commander is basically ensuring that she can't escape. Although, she probably would do it no matter what cause she wouldn't want to disappoint the Commander."

"Yes," Chōjirō agreed. "She tries to be rebellious but usually fails at it."

"If she doesn't want to be a Captain then why is the Commander forcing her to take the test?" Kiyone demanded.

"It is rather unusual, but this is an unusual situation," Ukitake answered. "As long as we are missing Captains the Soul Society remains vulnerable. By finally finding someone who can take the position we will be less so."

"Especially since we're still rebuilding from the war," Kyouraku added.

"Well, we'll just have to see tomorrow."

"Although," Kyouraku said so softly that only Ukitake heard, "if the old man is the one recommending her, she'll probably pass."

Ukitake let him know that he agreed with a silent look. "Lieutenant, before you go, who else has been chosen to oversee the test?"

"Captain Komamura."

"At least it isn't Soifon," Rangiku muttered with a shudder, Hisagi, Izuru, and even Chōjirō, following suit.

"I wonder what that's about," Ukitake said to the brunette who was still leaning against him.

"I don't, seems like too much trouble."

/

Well, let me know what you think, I'll continue it if enough people like it. Later chapters will be longer; I just wanted to get the idea out.


	2. Enter the New Captain

Sorry for the late update. School is very detrimental to my updating schedule. Because really, I just don't have the energy to write my stories when I have to write a paper every week.

Thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

Note: I've decided that Ichigo has his powers in this story. I didn't want to have him as the main character in this story, but I didn't want to write him out completely either.

Fun Times

Chapter 2: Enter the New Captain

Hisagi walked a few steps behind his new captain as they walked toward the 9th division barracks. The short woman (standing only three inches taller than Suì-Fēng) seemed to be incredibly unhappy with her current predicament. _'I don't doubt her abilities, not after what I saw at her test yesterday,'_ Hisagi thought, _'but how are we supposed to follow someone who doesn't want to lead?'_

"Hisagi," Nya said, snapping him out of his musings. She had stopped suddenly, and Hisagi just managed not to crash into her.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Nope," she shrugged, although Hisagi expected it was to hide a shudder, "still not use to that." Nya turned to face her lieutenant, biting her lip lightly.

'_Is she nervous?'_ That wasn't like the woman he remembered from the few times he had met her. She'd always been confident in her dedication to her duties, a complete contrast from her best friend, Rangiku. The dark haired lieutenant didn't think he'd ever understand that one.

"Hisagi, what do I say to them?"

"To…the squad?"

She nodded lightly. "You know them better than I do. What do they need to hear from me?"

The lieutenant hadn't really thought about that. He paused for a moment, contemplating his answer. "Well, I suppose they'll want to know if any of their duties or rules will change mostly. They'll probably also want to know what kind of person you are. You weren't here for the Winter War, so many of them will be questioning your abilities."

She sighed softly. "I had not planned to change any of the duties, but you'd better fill me in on the rules before this welcome party."

"Uh," Hisagi managed to mutter as Nya began walking again. "How'd you know about that?"

"Word of advice," she said as she glanced over her shoulder, the confident smirk Hisagi remembered in place, "if you want to keep something from me, don't tell Rangiku."

/

"As it stands I see no reason to change the duties of Squad 9. As for the rules of the barracks, I will oversee a training session tomorrow. Depending on what I see there depends on what will be changed. But, for tonight, we should all enjoy this party you have so graciously set up for me. I ask that you be patient with me as I learn about this squad."

Nya sighed as she sat down after her speech. "So, lieutenant, how'd I do?"

"I'd say you made a good first impression, but they'll be anxious to see what you do tomorrow."

"Well, they should have expected something like that to happen. How am I supposed to effectively run this squad if I don't know what they are capable of?"

Hisagi found his response cut off by the arrival of a rather loud Shinigami, another trailing behind him, apologizing to those the first had knocked over.

The lieutenant began to rise but Nya sighed and motioned for him to sit back down. "Should have known he'd show up sooner or later. Let them through," she said to the Shinigami trying to stop them from reaching the table where Nya and Hisagi sat with the other ranked officers.

"Captain?" Hisagi questioned, looking between her and the two intruders.

The first Shinigami laughed loudly, reaching Nya's side as soon as she stood. "I'm so proud of you!" he shouted, picking the short woman up and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He was a good eighteen inches taller than her, so when he picked her up she hung a good foot off the ground.

"Father, I don't think she can breathe," the second Shinigami said softly, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Hun?" the larger Shinigami questioned, looking back to the woman in his grasp. "You should have said somethin', Nyaian!" He finally placed the new captain down, the woman gasping for breath.

"Um, Captain, who is this?" Hisagi asked, he and the other officers having risen from their seats.

"This giant lug is the fourth seat of Squad 11."

"And her father!" he added in his booming voice. "Just call me Arakaki!"

"Your father?" one of the officers behind Hisagi questioned, voicing all their surprise. This giant man looked and acted nothing like their captain. It was hard to fathom how they could be related.

"The quiet one is Mene, my younger brother."

"A pleasure to meet you," Mene said with a slight bow to the officers.

Arakaki let out another booming laugh as he sat down at the officer's table. "Let's get this party started!"

Hisagi stared at Nya as she sighed. "He's more trouble than it's worth to remove."

/

Hisagi quickly discovered that Nya did not like being awake in the morning. He didn't even have time to say 'good morning' as she stalked down the halls to the training grounds, Hisagi once again falling in step behind her.

She seemed to calm slightly when she saw that all the squad members were already waiting. "All right, Hisagi, let's get started."

"Right," Hisagi nodded. "All right, let's show the captain what we can do!" he shouted the rest of the squad.

And so began Hisagi first day with a new captain.

/

I know I said this one would be longer, but I'm tired. It's bed time. There won't be much of Arakaki and Mene; they just showed up to set up some background for Nya. I know not much happened in this chapter, but now that all that is out of the way the next chapter will get into the main plot. (You'll also get a first look at Nya's fighting abilities.)

For anyone who is interested here's some of Nya's character info. I'll post parts of it in segments after each chapter.

Name: Nyaian "Nya" Arakaki

Gender: Female

Rank: Captain, formerly 3rd seat

Squad: 9th, formerly 1st (3rd), formerly 2nd (unseated)

Basic Character Data:

Birthday: November 30

Height: 5'2", 157 cm(5'5", 165 cm with her shoes on)

Weight: 111lbs., 50kg

Zanpakutō Name: Shugoichi (Protective One)

Release Command: "Control, Shugoichi."

Coat Lining: Blue violet

Hobby: Video games

Special Skill: Sewing

Food: Likes – anything Italian, Dislikes – chocolate

How she spends her days off: Playing cards and sampling beer with Chōjirō.

Age of Appearance: Early 20s

Real Age: Somewhere between 300-400. She forgot to keep track.

Age at Death: 17

Eye Color: Light blue gray

Hair Color/Style: Dark brown with barely visible red highlights

Skin Tone: fair skin tone, slightly tanned face and arms, pale legs (she tries to keep them covered to hide her ankles)

Body: Nya is just slightly taller than Soifon, with a large bustline (not as large as Rangiku). Her face is rounded, and she believes her nose is too large for it (it isn't). Her legs and arms are both slightly muscular from years of hand-to-hand combat training.


End file.
